


To Catch a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chases, Crack, Cute, Devils, Fluff, Games, Gen, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno develops the perfect method for catching devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Devil

**1.)  Research types of devils**

        Ohno Satoshi opens a dark dating webpage and begins his research for a new romantic partner. He reads online about people dating wannabe magic folk and decides to try it out just for kicks. He chooses demons and devils because they seemed the most exotic and dangerous. Most of them look over-the-top and gaudy, except one. A cute, young-looking man with light brown hair, horns and interesting black clothing claims to be an “authentic” devil.

        “Ah, I see a tail. That would be nice,” Ohno says, clicking the profile. “Authentic devil, huh? I think I’ll try for him then…what’s his name? Kazu-chan?” He sends a simple message to the devil about meeting.

        “Ah, so cute,” he muses.

        A reply message appears in his inbox.

_Success_

 

**2.)  Bait the devil**

        Ohno reads a handout he printed from a random online blog.

_“The proper way to bait a cute devil is to call out to it…”_

        He takes the train to the location they’ve agreed upon and shouts around, “Kazu-chan!”

_“…and to show some leg…”_

        He pulls up one leg of his shorts and continues to call out to the cute devil.

_“…and to bring games…”_

        He holds out a 3DS while showing leg, while calling out to the cute devil.

_“…and to provide Pocky. Catch that devil!”_

        He places a stick of Pocky in his mouth while holding the box and a 3DS, while showing leg, while calling out to the cute devil as the Pocky begins to melt in his mouth.

        While balancing his bait, he sees a little face peeking from behind a thick tree trunk.

_Success_

 

**3.)  Attempt to catch the devil**

        Ohno tries calling out to the cute devil hiding behind the tree once again, offering up all the goodies and a bare leg.

        “Kazu-chan!” he calls.

        The cute devil Kazu comes out from behind the tree and stands stationary for a moment and then disappears in smoke and some black feathers.

        “Ack! He’s gone!” Ohno cries. He reads through the handout once more and finds a sentence in tiny lettering at the bottom of the page. It reads: _If all else fails, show two legs_.

        “Two?”

        Moving to a new location, Ohno manages to show both his legs while offering Pocky, while holding a 3DS, while calling out to the cute devil.

        The cute face appears again behind another tree, his face more curious, almost crazed.

        Ohno slowly waddles his way to the cute devil, Kazu-chan.

        “Kazu-chan! I bring gifts!” he says.

        The cute devil strolls up to Ohno and stares at his bare legs. The devil slaps his petite hands down on Ohno’s bare legs, hard enough to leave red marks. Ohno drops everything he’s been holding to nurse his legs. The cute devil, Kazu-chan, takes off with the Pocky and 3DS, this time on foot.

        “BAH!” Ohno shouts, running after him. “Come here, you devil!”

        The cute devil quickly becomes tired and slows down. Ohno grabs the devil’s tail and pulls back firmly. The cute devil yelps and falls to the ground, dropping his Pocky and 3DS.

        “Got you, you devil!” Ohno shouts triumphantly.

_Success_

 

**4.)  Keep him happy**

        The cute devil Kazu-chan rests his head on Ohno’s lap, nibbling on a stick of chocolate Pocky.

        Once the devil is finished with some Pocky, Ohno feeds him more. As soon as all the Pocky in the box is gone, the devil gets restless.

        “More,” the devil complains.

        “You’ve already had enough,” Ohno replies.

        The cute devil turns ugly with big fang teeth, red eyes and a snarled face, “RAWR, MORE, RAWR!”

        Frightened for his life, Ohno hurriedly opens another box of Pocky and hands Kazu-chan a stick. The moment Pocky enters the devil’s mouth, he is back to normal, snuggling his head against Ohno’s lap.

        “I’ll need to buy more Pocky soon…” Ohno says.

        “Yup,” the devil says.

_Success?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I plan on making a series of stories involving Ohno and cute devil, Kazu-chan in "A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils".  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D


End file.
